modsoku2fandomcom-20200214-history
Minamitsu Murasa
Basic Information (playstyle, etc.) Murasa's neutral game is fairly strong, as she is able to use a variety of distanced moves to pull the enemy to her to start a combo, meaning that she can zone very well. j.2a, 6b/j.6b, and 22b are all moves with a good amount of range that lift the enemy into the air towards you. Though Murasa's melee skillset has many far reaching attacks, she performs better in the air, as her aerial moves are mostly superior to her grounded attacks. Her j.5a is normal but j.2a is a decent spacing tool as stated before, j.6a is a pretty fast move that also has a large hitbox, and j.8a is a good air-to-air move because of its active frames and wide hitbox. That said though, you should not underestimate her grounded moves, because they still have great range and mostly air unblockable. Basic Moves Melee Moves Bullet Moves Skillcards Spellcards Combos Note: Murasa in most cases can use either j.6a and j.2a to finish combos after j.5a, but j.2a deals slightly more damage and j.6a is a good corner carry. '''''Midscreen:''''' '''2a 3a 2b 1.6k''' (This combo is completely unnecessary and useless unless you want to give 2b a bit of glory) ''Alt: 22b 66/6D 2a 3a 2b 2k'' '''22b 66/6D 2b 2b 1.6k''' (Again, relatively useless) '''66a 623b j.66 j.2a 1.7k''' '''66a 214c hjc9 j.5a j.2a 1.8k''' ''Alt: 66a 214c hjc9 j.6a 1.6k'' (Corner carry variant; if you use 214b, then by chance one or more harpoons will miss, allowing you to follow after hjc9 with j.5a and j.6a for ~1.7k) '''j.2a j.5b j.5c 2k''' '''623b j.6b j.8D j.5a j.6a 2.2k''' (You can also end with j.2a for a little more damage) '''j.2a j.5b j.5a j.2a 2.2k''' (This is a good combo for pulling the opponent towards the corner, as it pulls them by about half the stage) '''22b 3a 2b 2c 2.2k''' '''6b f.5a 6b hjc8 j.8a 2.2k''' '''2a 3a 6b 5c 2.4k''' (You need to land the 5c before the second part of 5b hits) '''22b 66/6D 2b 6b hjc8 j.5a j.2a j.5c 2.4k''' '''j.5a j.2a 5a 6a 6b 2.4k''' (This combo can be done regardless of which direction the enemy ends up in after the j.2a; tight combo) '''j.5a j.2a 5aaaa 2.6k''' (Use this when the enemy ends up in front of you after the j.2a; tight combo) '''j.2a j.6a j.6b 1.9k''' '''j.2a [j.5b] 2k''' (You have to be high enough in the air when you use j.2a because you need to prevent the enemy from being pulled behind you) j.2a (1) j.6b f.5a 6b hjc8 j.8a 2.3k '''j.2a (1) j.6b 6b hjc8 j.5a j.6a j.6b 2.4k''' '''2a 3a 6b hjc8 j.5a j.6a 2.4k''' ''Alt: 2a 3a 6b hjc7 6c hjc8 j.5a j.6a 2.7k'' '''6b f.5a 6b hjc8 j.5a j.6a 2.4k''' ''Alt: 6b f.5a 236b 1.9k'' '''j.2a 2b f.5a 6b hjc8 j.5a j.6a 2.5k''' (Be sure to cancel the second part of the j.2a with the 2b) ''Alt: j.2a 2b f.5a 6b hjc8 j.5a j.8a 2.3k'' '''5aa 5b 5c 236b 2.6k''' '''[f.5a] 6b hjc9 j.5a j.2a (1) j.6b j.8D j.5a j.2a 2.7k''' '''5c hjc9 j.5c 66/6D j.5c 5c/6c 2.7k''' (Really, just don’t ever use this “combo”) '''5c 6c 236b 2.3-2.8k''' (Damage varies depending on 5c hits) ''Alt: 5c 6c hjc9 6c 623b 2.4k~'' (Use this as a replacement for the above if you hit with the far end edge of 5c) '''MIDSCREEN CANCER: 6b 6b hjc7 j.6b j.8D j.6b j.8D j.5a j.6a 2.6k''' (You could change the flight and jump directions a bit, but you just need to end up close enough to pull off the j.5a j.6a without the combo dropping; yes this isn't really just an effective combo but whatever) ''Alt: j.2a (1) j.2b j.8 j.5a j.2a (1) j.6b j.8D j.5a j.2a (1) j.6b j.8/9D j.5a j.2a 2.9k'' (This is good for if you're in the corner because you can pull the opponent into the corner with this, also much easier to pull off than the above combo) ''Alt: j.2a (2) j.6b j.8D j.5a j.2a (1) j.6b j.8D j.5a j.2a (2) 2.8k'' (Variant of the one above) '''5aa 5b 5c j.5a j.2a 2.9k''' (This should be your secondary bnb) '''2a 3a 6b hjc9 j.5a j.2a (1) j.6b j.8D j.5a j.2a (2) 3k''' '''j.2a (1) j.6b 6b hjc8 j.5a j.2a (1) j.6b j.8D j.5a j.8a j.6b 3k''' '''5c hj9 j.5c 66/6D j.5a 5aaaa ~3k-3.5k''' (Damage varies on how many 5c projectiles hit and/or if the limit is hit early; should be your primary bnb) '''''Near Corner''''' '''66a 623b j.5b 1.6k''' '''f.5a 6a 236b 2.1k''' '''6b hjc9 j.5a j.6a j.6b j.9D j.5a j.6a 2.4k''' '''2a 6a 6b hjc9 j.2a (1) 6b j.8D j.5a j.6a 2.6k''' ''Alt: 2a 6a 6b hjc9 j.5a j.2a (1) j.6b j.8D j.5a j.2a (2) 2.8k'' '''''Near corner air to ground shenanigans:''''' '''j.5a j.6a 5aaaa 2.6k''' '''j.5a j.6a f.5a 236b 2.3k''' ''Alt: j.5a j.6a f.5a 6a 2.2k'' '''j.5a j.6a j.6b j.8D j.5a j.2a 2.3k''' ''Alt: j.5a j.6a j.6b j.6c j.8D j.5a j.2a 2.5k'' (may limit early because of varying 6c bounces) '''j.5a j.6a 6a 236b 2.3k''' ''Alt: j.5a j.6a 6a 6b 2.1k'' ''Alt: j.5a j.6a 6a 6c 2.1k'' (may or may not limit) '''j.5a j.6a j.6b j.6c 623b 2.4k''' (Depending on how much of 6c hits, it may limit early, dealing about 2.2k damage instead, meaning that it will limit more easily at a specific distance from the corner; additionally, the timing for 623 has to be just right if the combo doesn’t limit, which is pretty difficult) '''''Corner''''' '''214b hjc9 j.6a j.5b j.623b 1.8k''' (It's possible to squeeze in a j.5a before the j.6a if the character is tall enough) '''623b j.6b j.623b 1.9k''' '''22b 66/6D 2b 623b j.6a 2k''' '''623b f.5a 6a 2k''' '''6b 6a 6b hjc8 j.5a j.6a 2.3k''' (Midscreen variant does more damage) ''Alt: 6b f.5a 6a 1.8k'' '''236c f.5a 236b 2.2k''' '''623b j.6b j.6c 2.2k''' '''623b j.5c j.9D j.5a j.2a 2.6k''' '''j.5a j.6a 5aaaa 2.6k''' '''623b j.6b j.8D j.5a j.2a (1) j.8D j.5a j.6a 2.8k''' (Ending with j.2a does more damage, but pulls the opponent away from the corner) '''''Corner Reversal Shenanigans with j.2a start:''''' Note: For most of these combos, j.2a (2) has to be landed as closely to the ground as possible to allow time for you to continue the combo. Also, almost all of these combos have strict timing/positioning, so they aren't too practical, but they are options nonetheless. '''j.2a 4a/5a 6a 5c 2.1k''' (Similar to the midscreen/near corner variant, but you can start this one in the corner, reverse positions, and can end with 5b for a definite knockdown in corner; you walk out of the corner for the 4a/5a; you can also replace 4a/5a with 2a for slightly more damage) '''j.2a j.8 j.5a j.2a j.5b 2.2k''' (Ridiculously tight rejump combo; not recommended) '''j.2a j.8/j.9 j.5a j.8a (4) j.6b j.8D j.5a j.2a 2.9k''' (Variant of combo above, you should walk out of the corner afterwards to put the opponent there.) '''j.2a 2c hjc9 j.5a j.2a ~2.3-2.5k''' (You start in the corner, and walk out of the corner to reverse positions at the end; the combo has pretty strict timing, so generally its not recommended) '''j.2a 4a/5a 5b 5c hjc9 j.5a j.2a 2.5-2.6k''' (You start in the corner, walking out of corner for 4a/5a to start the rest of the combo; most recommended in terms of ease) '''j.2a 2a 2c hjc8 j.5a j.8a (2) j.5b 2.6k''' (You don't need to turn around for this combo; it doesn't limit, but the j.5b forces the knockdown, so you don't have to worry about airtechs) Frame Data